If Everyone Cared
by notTamiTaylor
Summary: ENCOURAGEMENT. I wrote on the board. Kurt sighed. Rachel pouted. Quinn & Mercedes smiled. Song fic to Nickelback's If Everyone Cared in Will's POV. SPOILERS FOR MULTIPLE SEASON 2 EPISODES.


If Everyone Cared

**A/N: Completely random idea that I got while talking to Broadwaybabe WA and listening to Nickelback. Set in Will's POV after he takes Kurt to Sue's office when she's principal. SPOILERS for season 2. His assignment is encouragement. **

**MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL  
****GLEE CLUB**

_Will's POV_

Kurt and I walked into practice barley scraping four o'clock. He slouched in a seat in the corner and an idea came to mind. I've had some Nickelback stuff stuck in my head all day, and I think some of it might help him. Rachel's eye's lit up when I entered the room, "Mr. Schuester…"

"No Rachel. I have an assignment for you guys." I say turning around to grab my expo marker. "ENCOURAGEMENT" I write on the board. Kurt sighs. Rachel pouts. Quinn and Mercedes smile.

"Really Mr. Schuester? Do we have to do this now? Sectionals are coming up?" Rachel angrily says.

"Yes Rachel. We all know everybody needs a little encouragement every once and a while. I want everyone to find a song to sing to encourage someone else in the club." I explain.

"Ohhh, I've got this one!" Mercedes smiles.

"That's great Mercedes, we'll perform them tomorrow. I've got one to give you some ideas…" I explain.

"Kurt, this one's for you. It's called If Everyone Cared by Nickelback." I tell them.

Puck crosses his arms. Maybe wanted to sing this. Oh well. The guitarists start to play and soon I'm singing.

From underneath the trees, we'd watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight

Singing, "Amen I, I'm alive"  
(I'm alive)  
Singing, "Amen I, I'm alive"

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died

And I'm singing  
Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, Amen I, Amen I  
(I'm alive)

And in the air the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise  
We'll show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along

Singing, "Amen I, I'm alive"  
(I'm alive)  
Singing, "Amen I, I'm alive"

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died  
When nobody died

And as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me  
Imagine what the world could be

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died

We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
(When nobody died)  
We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
(When nobody died)  
We'd see the day  
(When nobody died)

Finn and Puck decided to join in on background vocals and I'm glad they did. Finn came in first when he realized they were a big deal in this song. I glance over at Kurt, who has tears brimming in his eyes. He's had a pretty rough day from what I know. Seems as every time I see him, he's being pushed around by Karofsky. He's usually slouched against a locker, because Karofsky shoves him into one every day. I'm talking to Emma after Glee, hopefully she can help Kurt, because I know Sue might not do anything. Kurt really needs some kind of counseling, and it might help him make it through the day if he knows he can go to Emma if something happens. Don't get me wrong, he's always welcome in my office when something bad happens, and it's happened quite a few times recently, more than once a day. I've always told him that he can't skip class though, but I'll walk with him down the hallways to make sure nothing happens. Even though Karofsky's stared him down a few times when he's been with me.

**A/N: THE END. This was totally a one shot song fic. I just had to do it and I wasn't sure if this could be made into a multi chapter story. And I'm not that great at writing Kurt anyway, but Will is a different story, I could write him all day long. Anything Glee that I write is normally in Will's POV. Please review! **


End file.
